The present invention relates to microwave antenna systems, being more particularly directed to systems of the type having parabolic or other reflecting surfaces in front of which waveguide feed horn transmitting or receiving structures and the like are supported by support spars connected between the feed horn, as disposed at a focal region in front of the reflector, and peripheral points of the reflector.
As described in earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,871, it has been found that the ogival cross-sectional shape of spars for supporting radio-frequency horn and related feed structures in front of parabolic reflecting dishes and the like have advantageous effects in providing minimal microwave reflection cross-section interferences and maximum transmission efficiency. When spars of such cross-section or other earlier cross-section spars are thus used to support the feed horn at the focal region in front of such a reflector, the microwave or other transmission line to and from the feed horn at the focal region is generally externally supported along and by one of these supporting spars.